


Temptation

by ZairaA



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catholic, Confessions, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Priest Kink, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Bless me Father, for I have sinned.''</i> </p><p>Hearing Arthur's confession leads Merlin into temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 2: Secrets and Lies. 
> 
> Characters are over the age of consent in the UK.

Merlin has come to the small parish of Ealdor fresh out of seminary, young and full of enthusiasm. But even he wouldn't claim that listening to old women confessing to having used the Lord's name in vain or lying about the amount of butter in their scones recipe makes for an interesting Saturday evening.

He's quite ready to call it a day when he hears soft, shuffling footsteps beyond the veil, followed by the slight creak of someone sitting down on the hard wooden bench of the confessional.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It's been six months since my last confession.''

The voice is male, young, and a little breathless, and when Merlin catches a glimpse of golden blond hair through the screen, he realises who the penitent is. Arthur Pendragon. The major's son. Never misses a Sunday's service, which Merlin thinks is unusual for a boy of seventeen.

''Tell me then,'' he encourages the youth. ''What sins do you have to confess?''

Arthur swallows. ''I have impure thoughts, Father.''

''Of what nature?''

''I think of touching someone. A man.''

Merlin winces in sympathy. His church would want him to tell the boy how that's a mortal sin, but Merlin can't agree.

''I can't stop staring at him,'' Arthur continues. ''At his long pale neck and his beautiful mouth. I want to kneel down before him on the cold stone floor and part his cassock...''

Merlin's eyes widen and he nearly chokes on his own breath.

''I imagine wrapping my hand around his prick,'' Arthur whispers. ''How hot and hard it would be. How it would feel to bend down and taste him. I want to worship him, Father, right here in this house of God. Do you... Do you think I'm depraved for having such thoughts?''

Merlin's mouth is dry. ''It's not for me to pass judgement,'' he croaks. ''If you regret your sins--''

Arthur sounds rueful. ''I'm not sure I do, Father.''

\---

''I've had those dreams again, Father.''

Merlin closes his eyes but forces himself to speak. ''Your dreams are not your fault, but you must banish them from your mind while awake.''

''I'm trying, Father, but...'' A shuddered breath, and then Merlin freezes when he hears the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down. ''It's all I can think of. Him, bend over, lifting up his cassock and spreading his legs. I want to part his cheeks and lick at his hole. Feel him shiver beneath me... hear his moans echo in the silent church... watch him come apart... oh God... Father!''

\---

''Arthur, you have to actually _repent_ if you--''

''Do you repent then, Father?''

''What--?''

''I can feel your eyes linger on me during service, you know. When I sit all demure, with my head bowed in prayer.''

Merlin opens his mouth to deny it, but how can he when he's painfully hard right now, listening to the sounds Arthur makes while stroking his cock? He's the worst kind of hypocrite.

''Do you touch yourself like this at night, Father?'' Arthur pants. ''Do you think of me while trying not to come? Don't lie. That's a sin as well.''

\---

''God, I love how tight you are around my fingers. You're so beautiful like this. I want to push my prick inside you, Father. Will you let me? Will you let me fuck you?''  
  
A sob escapes Merlin's throat and Arthur hums.

''Touch yourself,'' comes the whispered command. ''Think of me fucking you hard and fast with your cassock shoved up around your hips, over the pews, right in front of God.''

\---

''This has to stop.''

''You don't want it to stop.''

''I do. I- I've requested a transfer.''

''What?'' Arthur stumbles out of his seat and, next thing, he's on his knees in front of Merlin, looking dishevelled and staring up at him with frantic blue eyes. ''But... you can't! I... I love you, Merlin!'' He has never sounded so vulnerable. So hurt. ''And I know you love me, too. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me!''

There's no air in Merlin's lungs. Just cold fear drowning out everything else. ''I don't,'' he whispers, shaking his head, needing it to be true. ''I can't.''

When the gate of the church falls shut a moment later, the heavy sound reverberates in Merlin's heart with painful finality. Closing his eyes, he sits alone in the gloomy silence of the church, wondering whether that last lie hasn't been the worst of his sins in the end.


End file.
